Lucky Party
by mukimuki-chan
Summary: ini semua karena pesta Gaara/ anak kecil dilarang masuk loh ya/ SasuHina/ Mind to RnR?


_Lucky Party_

_Naruto bukan punya saya dan saya yakin kalian tau naruto punya siapa_

_Hinata x Sasuke_

_Banyak warning dan penuh kekurangan_

_Anak kecil dilarang masuk ya. Bahaya !_

Sasuke masih disibukan dengan segala pekerjaan di dalam ruangannya. Perusahaan ini tidak pernah memberinya sedikit waktu hanya untuk bernafas.

_TOOK TOK TOK _

"Masuk"

"Permisi Uchiha-sama. Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan nanti malam anda ada acara. Menghadiri pesta peresmian majalah yang diterbitkan oleh Sabaku-sama"

"Hn. Kau harus menemaniku. Mengerti?"

"Baik Uchiha-sama. Saya permisi dulu"

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Bahkan dengan kekasih sendiri pun harus mencuri-curi waktu disela-sela tugas yang menumpuk. Ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Hinata. Menghabiskan sore hari di taman. Memandangi orang berlalu lalang. Bahkan ia belum pernah berhubungan sex dengan Hinata. Padahal selama ini Sasuke selalu menginginkan hal itu, tapi apa daya…

Sasuke menunggu kehadiran Hinata di ruangannya. Selagi ia menunggu Hinata ia mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang mungkin masih bisa dikerjakaannya.

"Aku sudah siap" Hinata memasuki ruangan Sasuke. Penampilannya mala mini tampak begitu cantik dan anggun, benar-benar tipe wanita jepang ideal saat ini. Gaun tanpa lengan sepaha dengan warna keunguan cocok sekali melekat ditubuhnya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis. Ia mendekat kearah Hinata. "Ay-emmmph" Kata ajakan Hinata tepotong karena ciuman dari Sasuke dibibirnya. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka. Namun tetap saja Hinata tidak siap dengan ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasuke masih saja setia memainkan bibirnya disana. Wajah Hinata sudah memerah. Hinata akhirnya membalas ciuman-ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke hampir saja kehilangan kendali kalau Hinata tidak mendorong dada bidangnya sedikit keras.

Hinata tampak kehabisan nafas karena ulah Sasuke "Dasar mesum"

"Hn. Bibirmu manis hime" mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya dapat memerah

Sasuke dan Hinata tiba di parkiran tampat Gaara akan meluncurkan majalah terbarunya.

"Tunggu" Sasuke mencejah Hinata turun

"Ken-eeeemmph" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mencuri ciuman Hinata. Kali ini bukan ciuman biasa. Ia mengikutsertakan lidahnya dalam berpagutan dengan Hinata.

"Emmmph nggggg" Hinata mendesah tertahan karena ciuman Sasuke.

Setelah merasa mereka membutuhkan oksigen. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua. Sekali lagi Sasuke mendapati wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jari jemarinya menelusuri bibir Hinata. "Kau cantik" Wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah semakin memerh dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Ayo turun"

Hinata berjalan disamping Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengenggam tangannya. Sesekali Sasuke bertegur sapa dengan beberapa kerabat bisnisnya. Pesta ini sungguh meriah jika hanya untuk pesta penerbitan majalah.

"Ini sekaligus pesta pertunangan Gaara dan Ino" kata Sasuke yang seakan mengerti pikiran Hinata. Hinata dapat menangkap sosok Gaara dan wanita bernama Ino yang disebut-sebut Sasuke. Gaara dengan rambut merah dan wajah datar yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ino yang berambut pirang panjang dengan senyumnya.

Sudah lumayan lama Sasuke dan Hinata menikmati pesta ini. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang memang jarang sekali berbicara. Sekalinya mengeluarkan suara paling hanya berupa gumaman tidak jelas saja. "Nanti kau ingin pertunangan dahulu atau langsung menikah?" Tanya Sasuke

"Eh?"

"Kau tak berniat meninggalkanku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona. Gadis itu membayangkan dirinya menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Meskipun hubungan mereka telah direstui tapi tetap saja Hinata belum memikirkan masalah pernikahan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu"

"Mau kutemani?"

"Dasar mesum"

"Aku hanya takut ada yang menculikmu"

Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyeringai. Tanpa disadari Hinata, Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya meskipun masih agak jauh dibelakang Hinata.

"AAhhh lebih cepaaaaaat ah" Hinata menangkap suara desahan desahan dari dalam kamar mandi. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seorang wanita yang gaunnya entah sudah tak berbentuk dengan celana dalam si wanita telah turun ke lututnya. Dan seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang bagian depan celananya telah terbuka dan seperti sedang memasukan sesuatu kedalam bagian bawah wanita itu. Kaki sang wanita mengalung dipinggang pria yang sedang bergerak.

"Ah ah Narutooo ah lebih cepaaaaat aah" sang pria mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sementara sang wanita mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Hinata hanya dapat terpaku melihat pemandangan didepannya. Kakinya tak mampu digerakan.

"Kau sungguh oh nikmat Sakuraaah"

"Ah ah Ngggh Ah ah Naru ah ngggh aaah Narutoooooh" Suara desahan desahan masih terus terdengar sampai Hinata merasa ada yang menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disana sih?" Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata.

"A-no Sasuke-kun. Ta-pi ke-napa mere-ka melaku-kannya di-sini?"

"Mana aku tau. Sudah kita tinggalkan saja mereka. Kau ini…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sasuke telah sampai di basemen apatemen tempat mereka tinggal. Hinata tampak tertidur dibangku penumpang disebelahnya. Sasuke memutuskan membawa Hinata ke apartemennya setelah sebelumnya mengirim pesan pada Hanabi. Sasuke menggendong Hinata yang sudah tertidur menuju apartemennya.

'_Wajah ini sungguh menenangkan' _batin Sasuke

Sasuke menidurkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya. Hinata tiba-tiba saja menarik badan Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Kau menggodaku hm..?" Namun Hinata tetap tak bergmeming karena masih tidur. Sasuke dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Hinata padanya meskipun ia merasa senang tapi tetap saja kalau terus dalam posisi itu bisa-bisa ia tidak tahan.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi saja melepaskan kepenatannya hari ini. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan lilitan handuk dipinggangnya.

"Sa-suke?" Suara Hinate terdengar. "Kau sudah bangun Hime?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya merona melihat keadaan Sasuke dihadapannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata. Dada bidang Sasuke itu jelas terekspos "Kau demam? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Ja-ngan meng-go-daku Sasuke-kun" Hinata tergagap menanggapi godaan dari kekasihnya itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Ciuman itu begitu lembut dan mesra. Mereka berpagutan lumayan lama.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab hime"

"Ta-pi.."

"Percayalah" Sasuke kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kali ini Sasuke mulai memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Menghisap dan menggulum bibir itu. Tangannya mulai meremas payudara Hinata dari luar gaunnya "Nghheeeeemph" Hinata mendesah tertahan diantara ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya jangan ditanya lagi. Sudah merah tak karuan.

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke leher Hinata yang putih mulus bagai porselen. Hinata merasakan sensasi geli yang tak pernah dirasakannya. "Ngggh Sassukeeeh-kuun"

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

Tangan Hinata hanya meremas-remas rambut raven Sasuke. Sasuke semakin senang bermain dengan leher Hinata. Pria berambut Raven itu menggigit kecil dan menghisap leher Hinata. Memberikan beberapa tanda disana.

"Uggggh Sasukeee"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak membuka resleting gaun Hinata. Melepaskan gaun itu dari badan sang gadis. Wajah Hinata kian memerah mendapati Sasuke memandangnya seperti itu. Hinata berusa menutupi dadanya. "Kenapa ditutupi?"

"A-ku ma-lu"

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dari dadanya. Lalu memajukan wajahnya mendekati telinga Hinata. "Jangan ditutupi. Aku suka"

Sasuke meremas dada Hinata sementara bibirnya menggulum bibir Hinata. Puas dengan bibir, Sasuke menggulum dada Hinata. "Ah nhhhgn ah Sas ah" Hinata hanya mampu mendesh. Badannya sudaah sangat lemas.

Ciuman Sasuke turun keperut rata Hinata. Sampai akhirnya sampai pada bagian bawah Hinata yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Sasuke mengusap bagian Vagina Hinata yang masih tertutup itu "Ennnnghhh Sas"

"Kau menyukainya?" Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Sasuke membuka celana dalam Hinata. Membuangnya kesembarang arah. Kedua kaki Hinata ia naikan ke punggungnya. Sementara kepalanya berada persis didepan vaagina Hinata. Ia mulai mejilati Vagina Hinata. Menghisapnya. "Sasukeeeeh ah ah"

Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menerobos masuk kedalam vagina Hinata. Ia menyodok nyodokan lidahnya kedalam vagina Hinata sesekali sambil menghisapnya.

"Uuuungggh anggghn Sas ah ukeeeeh" Sasuke menyeringai mendengar suara desahan desahan indah Hinata. Tangan Hinata hanya mampu meremas sprai dengan cukup kencang.

Sasuke semakin lahap menyantap vagina Hinata.

"Ah Aaaah Sasukeeeeeeeeh aaaaaaaah"

Cairan putih kental membasahi vagina Hinata. Sasuke dengan lahap menyedotnya hingga bersih membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang nikmat.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari vagina Hinata. Sekarag ia kembali mencium bibir mungil Hinata. Menyesap anisnya bibir itu. Ciumannya turun ke dada dan menggulumnya bergantian.

"Akkkhh Sasukeeeeh" Jari-jari Sasuke kini sudah berada diliang Hinata. Sasuke menggerakannya perlahan, lama kelamaan cepat "Akkhhh akhhh Sas aaaah"Sasuke menambahkan jumlah jarinya dan masih terus mengocok vagina Hinata dengan cepat. Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan matanya "Akh Sasukeeee ah ah"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai di bungkamnya mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya "Emmph nggggghn"

Hinata klimaks lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari Vagina Hinata dan menjilati jari-jari tersebut.

"Sas-ukee" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya melihat Sasuke menjilati tangannya.

"Kenapa? Rasamu manis. Aku suka" Sasuke membuka lilitan handuk disekitar pinggangnya. Menampakan bataangnya sudah tegak sempurna. Hinata terbelalak.

"A-pa bi-sa?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan polos Hinata. Sasuke menindih tubuh Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah menyadari jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Tatap aku Hinata. Tatap aku ketika aku melakukannya"

Dengan perlahan Sasuke memasuki Hinata. Hinata meringis menahan sakit dibawah sana.

"Ta-han Hime" Sasuke menahan hasratnya. Air mata berlinang dimata Hinata. Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Hinata mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke.

Batang Sasuke berhenti bergerak keika ada yang menghalangi. Sasuke menghentakan batangnya dengan lumayan keras "ITAAAAAIIII" Hinata berteriak karena sakit. Ada darah yang keluar dibawah sana

"Maaf, Hime" Sasuke mempersatukan bibir mereka lagi. Kali ini Hinata membalaas ciuman Sasuke. Hinata mulai menggerakan pinggulnyamemberi sinyal pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lambat. Merasakan setiap pijitan dibatangnya yang diberikan oleh Vagina Hinata.

"Nggggh ah Sas ah"

Hinata mendesah tak karuan. Tangannya yang masih mengalung dileher Sasuke sesekali meremas rambut sang pria. "Ah sasukeeeeh Ah ah nghhhaaaah"

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan in outnya pada Hinata. Menggesekan batangnya dengan dinding penuh kenikmatan itu. Tangannya sesekali meremas dada Hinata

"Uhh ngggguuh Sassss" Dengan gerakan yang makin cepat batang itu mengoyak bagian dalam Hinata. Derit kasur terdengar serta suara khas insan bercinta terdengar mengalun memenuhi ruagan tersebut. "ah ah Sasukeeeeeh aaaaaaaaaaah" Hinata klimaks lagi

Sasuke masih terus menggenjot Hinata bibirnya terkadang mencium bibir Hinata atau leher Hinata. Menggulum dada Hinata juga ia lakukan. Hinata bisa membuat Sasuke gila dengan segala kenikmatan yang diberikannya.

"Ah Ah Ah Sasukeeeeeeeh ngghaaaaah Sasukeeeeeeeh Ah ah"

"Sebut terus namaku" sasuke terus menggenjot dirinya pada Hinata. Mepercepat gerakan pinggulnya memasuki Hinata.

"Ah nggggaaaah Sas ah sukeeeh ah Ah ah ngggh AAAAAAAAH" Hinata klimaks lagi namun kali ini ia tak sendirian. Sasuke pun klimaks dan menyemburkan benih benih Uchiha dirahim Hinata.

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata lembut dan begitu mesra. Sesekali Hinata membalas ciuman Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Hinata"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka.

"Bulan depan kita menikah ya?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"A-pa ti-dak ter-la-lu terburu-buru?"

"Menurutku itu sudah terlalu lama" Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata. Menghisapnya kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku tau kau lelah"

Sasuke menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Hinata. Yang sebentar lagi akan berubah marga menjadi _Uchiha Hinata._

_FIN_

Jujur aja kepalaku pusing setelah selesai menulis fic ini.

Rieview ya kritik dan saran di perlukan.

Thank youuuuu


End file.
